Stereotypes of a Halloween Party
by Cookies94
Summary: "Walking toward the couches, I found myself super happy that Sadie had convinced me to come to this party. Sometimes the best things come when you least expect them to, or out of the worst situations" Little one-shots about couples at Geoff's party.
1. Noah

**A/N: Happy belated Halloween. This is my little dedication to All Hallows Eve, even though it's a day late. It's CodyxNoah, so if you don't like the pairing. Don't read , you can skip to the next chapter where there is only slight mention/  
**

**Written in Noah's POV**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't own, don't own. I don't even own who they go as = (**

* * *

I walked into Geoff's house. He had thrown a party for all the TDI contestants, a reunion of sorts. He'd said it'd be a Halloween party, and that we should come in costume. I wasn't too fond of that. I was never a big fan of dressing up, even as a kid. So I went as something that would let me still dress normally, sure, nobody would get it, but it was simple and easy, and at least I wouldn't end up having to go as say, a gigantic pumpkin.

I'd gotten the idea from a book my sister had forced me to read. When we'd gone to the states for awhile to go to Disney World, it happened to be showing at a theatre nearby. She'd forced me to see that too. I figured the only person that might even get what I was would be was Cody. I'd seen him reading the book his first week at Playas des Losers, and figured he'd get a laugh.

But I digress. Although I had been expecting Cody to get what I was, what I saw, I did _not _expect. If you have yet to figure it out, which I am sure you have not, I had gone as Crope, from Wicked: the Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. Cody, hilariously, had decided to go as Tibbett, prior to the insanity.

I couldn't help but laugh. Cody, saw me across the room and laughed as well. He bounded over, in true Tibbett fashion, and engaged me in conversation.

"I see, we both thought the same." He said chuckling slightly

Laughing back I replied, "I would think so. It was better than coming as a gigantic pumpkin."

He laughed some more, which made me smile some more, since I loved his laugh.

There was more to the reason that I'd come as Crope than I hated dressing up. I'd also done it, to insinuate something. I'm sure all of you have seen the episode of Total Drama Island entitled, 'The Big Sleep,' where I and a certain brunette both awoke to me spooning and 'kissing' said brunette. Well, thanks to that episode, everyone assumed I was gay, and at that point in my life I was in serious denial.

So, when I was trying to think of a 'simple' costume to dress up as, I couldn't help but hint at something. Well, if you've ever read Wicked you'd know the implied homosexuality of Tibbett and Crope. Well, I couldn't help but hint at my orientation, now could I? Slyly and cleverly tell the rest of the crew that they were right all along. Even if, they only one that would get it was Cody.

Cody, on the other hand, had probably only come as Tibbett for a laugh. A good, ha ha. Play with my emotions with out even knowing it. He was the epitome of lust for me. The fact that he was into females, or so I thought at the time, and I males, meant that he'd forever be the bane of my existence.

But once again, I digress. There I was, at the party of a life time, talking with the man of my dreams about the hilarity of giant pumpkins, when Owen the lovable oaf, came by dressed as such.

This, of course resulted in us both laughing. When we finally stopped, which took a great deal of time, might I add. Cody began to speak again.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asked not merely out of politeness.

"Well, I've been trying to get into a good college, you?" I replied trying ever so hard to keep the cynical side of me that had yet to disappear, away.

"I've been trying to get into a good college too!" He said, sounding excited about how much we had in common at the moment, "But it appears that after TDI they won't take me seriously."

"Yeah," I replied smiling, "After the…er…incident, people tend to run away from me."

Probably shouldn't have said that one. It ended up bringing an awkward silence, luckily, or unluckily for me, Izzy popped out of no where and broke it.

"Did you know awkward silences make gay babies?" She said smiling her crazy smile.

So I attempted to make a joke…and it didn't turn out so well.

"Must've been a reaaaally awkward silence that caused me to be born, then."

It was _supposed _to be funny, you know, ha ha ha, Noah you are such a card. Didn't work well. At all. But, I believe I'm being repetitive.

My eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when I heard what I just said echo throughout the room.

"Is that a microphone on your shirt Izzy?" I exclaimed. I was screwed now, totally and royally screwed.

"All signs point to yes." Izzy replied before cackling maniacally.

"I am going to kill you," I growled back, causing her to scream her catch phrase before running away.

'You'll never catch me alive!' bounced off ever wall in the house, amplified by the microphone that had been on her shirt.

"So you are gay then…" Cody remarked awkwardly, making him seem uncontrollably cute.

I nodded reluctantly and Cody smiled.

"Then, I won't have to worry about having unreturned feelings." He said smiling.

I was shocked for all of five minutes before smirking. I dragged him into Geoff's 'coat room,' and became the cliché homosexual couple that hooks up at a Halloween party after dressing as Tibbett and Crope.

That is a stereotype, right?

* * *

**A/N: Noah uses a lot of big words that I didn't even know I knew the meaning to. Hope you enjoyed it.  
reviews would be absolutely lovely.  
**


	2. Gwen

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Albeit, not my favorite Gwen pairing anymore Gwent is still rather adorable**

**Written in Gwen's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the idea. And the stereotypes…I think…**

* * *

I skipped into Geoff's house and smirked. My black bat wings bobbing up and down and the light in the back started flashing.

Okay, so I was a lameo Gothic Fairy, but you have to admit, I was a _cute_ lameo Gothic Fairy, and as long as I could get a certain someone to notice me, I was happy. Okay, so that someone was Trent, and I still had a major crush on him after four years…but that didn't mean anything! Stop judging me!

I guess I wasn't a, how did people say it, wilted rose, anymore, but I wasn't extremely happy go lucky _all _the time. The main reason why I had agreed to dress-up, was because Geoff's parties were so fun that you couldn't help but come in some costume or another…and I looked really cute as a fairy.

So, I'd gone to the punch table to get some 'Eye of Newt' punch and I bumped into…er…an alive John Lennon. So I freaked out for all of five seconds thinking John Lennon had actually come back to life. Prior to popular belief, I'm actually a huge Beatle-head, so you have to lay off me all right?

"Gwen?" John Lennon asked.

I was sort of still in my 'John Lennon's alive!' stage…so I freaked out.

"How do you know my name!" I whispered/yelled as not to attract other people's attention, "Stay away from me Zombie Lennon!"

Said Zombie Lennon took me by the shoulders and shook me. A_ lot._

"Gwen, snap out of it! It's me Trent," Zombie Lennon…Trent…said still shaking me.

"Oh...H-h-hi," I managed to reply.

The amount of force he was shaking me with, caused the metal in my wing, that was keeping it 'wingish, to stab me in the back of my head.

"Can you stop shaking me?" I said a little harshly.

"Oops sorry," He replied a bit awkwardly letting go of my shoulders, which were very sore now.

"I think you might've broken my shoulders." I muttered rubbing my shoulders a bit before pulling my dress up so that I wouldn't be flashing everyone in the area.

That would've been awkward…

"Guess I might of gotten a little carried away." Trent remarked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I attempted to change the subject before he ended up massaging my neck…heh heh…Bad Hormones!

"So John Lennon, eh?" I asked smirking, "Would've taken you more of an Elvis fellow."

"I almost came as Elvis…" Trent replied smiling, "But I figured that's what everyone would've expected."

"Yeah. All right, I give you bonus points for thinking," I said smiling, "But next time come as like…Ringo Starr or something so that I don't think John Lennon's come back from the dead to get me for listening to My Chemical Romance."

"Will do." Trent stated _still_ smiling.

Okay, I liked the kid and all, but perhaps he could smile a bit less…oh Nevermind.

"Must've been a reeeally awkward silence that caused me to be born, then." A voice said that sounded suspiciously like Noah.

It rang off the walls for about 2 minutes.

"Uh…What the heck?" I asked confusion etching onto my face.

Apparently Trent was feeling the same confusion, because he couldn't think of a reasonable answer.

While we both tried to figure out what kind of conversation Noah was having, Izzy's catchphrase bounced off the walls followed by her crazy laughter.

There is only so loud that you can hear 'You'll never get me alive!' before you want to seriously hurt someone.

Suddenly, Izzy popped out of no where and smiled her…crazy smile.

That couldn't be a good sign…seeing as someone, most likely Noah, was after her.

What did this chick do now?

"Heeey. Gwen, Heeey Trent." She said smiling.

"Hi Izzy," I stated worriedly.

"How have you been?" Izzy asked obviously trying to hold something back.

"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask before my brain explodes from anticipation?" I replied, harsher than I meant to be. More sarcastic too…

"Well all right, but you have to promise not to try and kill me." Izzy stated probably not really carrying if we hurt her or not.

In any case, I nodded, as did Trent.

"Well…I was just going to say that I didn't read the part in John Lennon's autobiography where he screwed a fairy." Izzy yelled, yes she actually yelled it, for everyone to hear. "And I just have to ask, how was it?"

I believe Trent and I paled at exactly the same time, before screaming at the top of our lungs in perfect harmony, "We haven't done it, yet!"

Yet, being the operative word.

What made it worse, apparently there was a microphone on Izzy's shirt, and since we had already screamed it, it was _very_ loud.

"I-I-Izzy," I stuttered turning a bright red, "Is that a microphone on your…shirt?"

"Izzy's pretty positive that it is." Izzy replied smiling her crazy smile before running off.

I didn't even get the chance to shake my first angrily. Then I remembered Trent.

I turned to face him at the exact same time that he had faced me, and I was pretty sure his face was as red as mine, if not redder.

I chuckled nervously before Trent pulled me upstairs in a frenzy of kisses.

A few minutes later we became the stereotype of the dead rock star and gothic fairy that hooked up in the bedroom of the host's parents.

I'm pretty sure I read that stereotype in a book entitled, The Not So Normally Seen Stereotypes. Not sure though, I'll have to look for it in the library later…

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Trent was John Lennon because I've always seen him more like Lennon than Elvis, they even look the same. Therefore, I felt he'd be more apt to dress up as him than Elvis, that and the fact it's what everyone would think and Trent's an individual.  
**

**Reviewing would be nice, and perhaps rewarded with cookies? A suggestion of couples yo uwnat to see in the future would be lovely as well. I live to serve.  
**


	3. Geoff

**A/N: This is possibly one of my favorite chapters, mostly because I love Geoff in it. He may have ended up to valley girl/surfer but I like it so it shall stay!  
**

**Geoff's POV**

**Disclaimer: Don't own! Though I do own the costumes…**

* * *

Duuuuuuude, so I was throwing this totally wicked Halloween Party, and Bridgette hadn't even shown up yet. I was getting seriously worried, because it was already about an hour or so in. I mean, was it so wrong that I wanted her to see how a-peeling I looked in my outfit! Ahaha, get it? Because I was a banana?

So yeah, I was staring at the door hoping she'd come in soon, and she hadn't blown me off and stuff, when in walked a dolphin! I blinked a bit and turned to Gwen who was standing next to me. She was currently scanning the room for Trent, who'd I'd already seen, but wasn't telling…what? I liked the company…

"Dude!" I yelled freaked out, "Why's there a dolphin at my party!"

Gwen kind of gave me this look, that was pretty much showing she'd like to hit me over the head, hard for my stupidity.

"That's Bridgette, Geoff." She said rolling her eyes and heading towards the punch bowl, where a certain Lennon was standing.

"Ooh…" I said stupidly heading toward my dolphin.

"Hey Geoff!" She yelled smiling, "Don't you look a-peeling!"

We both laughed, great minds think alike you know?

"So…can I take your coat?" I asked before slapping my forehead.

She was dressed as a dolphin! Why would she be wearing a coat?

Bridgette laughed and handed me a coat in her hand. Why she had a coat in her hand I'll never know, but it made me feel less stupid, so I was good with it.

We walked over to my 'coat room' which was really just a big closet, and I opened the door. I was _not _expecting what I found. At all. When I opened the door, Noah and Cody were er…making out is a way you could put it.

All of the sudden Izzy popped up behind us and yelled really loud, "That's my handiwork, do you like it?"

Surprisingly Noah and Cody did not get awoken from their…make-out session when she yelled this. Maybe it just appeared louder because it was in my ear…

'So…How've you been, Bridge?" I asked sticking her coat in the closet and closing it.

"I've been good, how about you?" She asked, I smiled.

"Awesome, dude…tte!" I replied smiling.

Bridgette smiled back and a comfortable silence fell over us. Then Izzy had to ruin it.

"So…" She said in her crazy fast-paced voice, "Have you guys gotten to second base yet? Because me and Owen have this bet and well…"

"It's Owen and I, Izzy," Bridgette pointed out.

"Oh, sorry." Izzy replied talking _faster_, "So, why haven't you guys started making out yet? I mean you were all over each other at Playas Des Losers I mean, it was great for when I was video taping it, but I mean you missed a whole day once!"

Bridgette blushed when Izzy said that, apparently capable of understanding insane speak. Bridgette looked so cute when she blushed…

"Y-y-you Video taped us!" Bridgette yelled as Izzy nodded her head up and down before running off screaming 'You'll never get me alive.'

I stopped Bridge from running after and attempting to kill the crazy red head.

"Chill out Bridge, it's not like she'll post it on YouTube or anything." I said shrugging.

"But, knowing Izzy she will." Bridgette remarked glaring.

"…Maybe we should go into hiding then," I suggested and Bridgette nodded.

Little did I know going into hiding would lead to making out.

I know stereotyping is wrong and all, but I can't help but say that Bridge and I became the stereotype of the surfer chick and party boy that went into hiding because their most intimate moments were going to be posted on the internet and then ended up making-out.

And don't say that isn't a real stereotype, because Duncan said it was!

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Rather late, but nonetheless still alive. I like how it turned out, even if Geoff is off. I must admit, I mostly just like the last line. We should always take what Duncan said for truth and not question it.**

**And on another note, I feel really weird posting this chapter in December. **

**Reviews feed the whales. And by whales I mean my inbox.  
**


	4. Courtney

**A/N: In my defense, my computer crashed…a day before I transferred everything to my flash drive. In any case here it is. The long awaited new chapter of Stereotypes of a Halloween Party. I'm sorry guys.**

**Courtney's POV**

**(You already know I own nothing!)

* * *

**

I walked into Geoff's house picking up my rather obnoxious skirts. I say skirts because I'd come as one of those as-old-as-dirt princess' who wore _far _too much fabric.

I'd decided that being a princess was probably the best approach, seeing as costumes were apparently required, I'd called a few weeks ago to check, and I had figured at least some, to remain unnamed, punks would find it funny.

I glanced around for my ogre-turned-knight and found him at the refreshment table in his every day outfit, Angry that I had had to get all dressed up and here Duncan was being 'just himself' I attempted to stalk over angrily, I say attempted because as I neared I tripped on one of the many ridiculous skirts that I had been wearing and managed to land on top of him.

"Well, Princess, you didn't need to literally fall for me," Duncan said smirking underneath me, God this was awkward.

Instead of making any attempt to get up, I glared at him fiercely.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume?" I growled narrowing my eyes even more.

"Gee, Princess, can't you tell that I'm myself?" Duncan asked raising his eyebrow and adding as an afterthought, "I love your outfit by the way."

Instead of responding, I kicked him really hard in his shin before pulling myself up, which was a big challenge considering my outfit.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked sitting up. "I gave you a _compliment_. Those are the things that chicks usually like."

"Being yourself is _not _a costume! It is the lazy man's way of getting around having to dress up." I yelled, hands on hips.

"Well, I'm so sorry that you don't approve!" He remarked sarcastically clutching his leg.

As I lifted my leg to kick him again, hopefully in a higher spot, Izzy came bounding over with a video camera in her hand.

"You mean you guys _aren't _doing the horizontal mambo on the floor? I could've sworn Owen said you were being naughty!" She asked turning her video camera off.

"Horizontal mambo?" I questioned confused, I hadn't hear _that _term before, and annoyingly Duncan was laughing like he understood perfectly.

"You know, bumping uglies? Screwing around? Doing the deed? Boinking? Whoopie? Hiding the pickle? Shagging? Riding the ol' bony pony? Making love? SEXUAL INTERCOURSE!" Izzy explained her smile getting bigger every time she said one until she looked like the Cheshire cat.

I paled as Duncan laughed even harder.

"What's so funny?" I yelled turning around.

"J-Just how many different slang words that Izzy knows." Duncan replied wiping tears from his eyes.

"Lover's quarrel?" Izzy asked almost knowingly. "Tell me when you're ready to 'make-up'."

"Izzy you are disgusting!" I proclaimed staring at her in disbelief.

"You and Duncan are such stereotypes. In fact, your whole relationship is a stereotype." She said blatantly skipping off.

"It is not!"

* * *

**There you go. Sorry it's short, but at least it is there. That's good right?**

**Although nagging is obnoxious, nagging for reviews is almost necessary.  
**


	5. Justin

**A/N: Sorry you guys, I know it's been over a year. Seriously, and this half completed chapter has been sitting on my flash drive for ages but better late than never right? **

**Although, as a fair warning if anyone is still reading this (if so I love you!) that this story is my throwback story. When I have writers block and feel like writing something easy. Therefore it isn't going to be updated once a week, although more often now hopefully.**

**On that note, I'd like to say right now I'm not completely caught up on TDWT so please don't spoil in reviews or point out any flaws. I will catch up by my next chapter but I'm really writing this just to ensure I still have reader's by the time Halloween roles around and I feel obligated to post a story.**

**Written in Justin's POV**

**Disclaimer: I know it's been a while but I still don't own.

* * *

**

"Just-in, Justin." I announced my catch-phrase for when I entered any place. I'd decided to grace Geoff's party with my stunning presence; of course, I couldn't show up in costume. Far too tacky. So I was myself, my beautifully gorgeous self.

Looking around, I realized that nobody had even noticed I'd arrived, which was not okay. There was a reason why people appear fashionably late, so that attention will be drawn to them, but this party was so self-involved, that apparently it couldn't notice that it's MIG (Most Important Guest) had arrived.

Finally, I noticed some girls, who would definitely appreciate me being here, although it was hard to tell who they were since their backs were to me, and they were in costumes. I headed towards them, I couldn't stand around that'd be lame, and as I neared I could hear them talking.

"I _was _going to go as Marie Antoinette," The girl said fingering her hair appreciatively, "But then I realized I'd have to wear a wig, and I think I've done enough of that to last me a life time."

As they both laughed, I came to the decision that that was definitely Heather, she was the only one who'd had to wear a wig, but who would be talking and laughing with her? She hadn't been the best at making friends.

"Hello, ladies." I said interrupting what the other girl was about to say, she was dressed in some tacky thrift store outfit and I wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be, but if you looked past all of that she looked a bit like Leshawna.

"What, are you too cool to get dressed up?" Heather asked not even looking me over completely, it was more of a side look, using her peripherals.

"Dressing up is tacky and pointless." I responded looking to see what Heather had decided to be, a ballerina, complete with tutu, how humorous.

"Translation: You couldn't think of anything to be."

So the best I could think of was to go as Timberman sue me.

"Nothing is better than a ballerina. What are you like five?"

"If I was five, I'd be dressed up like a princess. You know, like Courtney? Why don't you go harass _her _instead?" Heather replied gesturing over to Courtney, mentally I sighed as I saw her.

A long time ago I had been what non-beautiful people would call "crushing". Sadly it did not work out since she liked ugly people with facial scars…case in point she was talking to Duncan right now.

"I believe this does not count as harassing, but gracing. With my presence."

"God, could you be any more self-centered?" Heather asked, obviously annoyed by now. "And people say I've got a big ego."

Leshawna, what was she still doing here, laughed at that, at me. How dare she?

"Seriously, Justin, you're making Heather look like Beth." She commented before turning to Heather, "Hey I see Harold I'll be back soon okay?"

Heather nodded then sighed, I wasn't that annoying was I? Of course not. I mean, I'm gorgeous, and mysterious, and…annoying?"

"Way to scare my, like, one friend away thanks a lot." Heather remarked sarcastically giving me a half-hearted glare.

It was then that I realized something, Heather wasn't annoyed at me, she was annoyed at herself for her inability to reach out and make more friends, for how she acted during the Total Drama Series. Thanks God, I was seriously worried for a second there.

"Hey," I said at an attempt to be nice, beautiful people can be nice too. _Sometimes_. "I can be your friend."

"Oh, I'm not too 'ugly' for you then?" Heather asked, in what I assumed was a serious tone, although for some reason she put finger quotes on 'ugly'. I'll never understand girls.

"Of course not." I replied smiling in my reassuring manor, "You are rather beautiful actually."

See, and people say I'm self-centered, here I am going out of my way to assure this rather pretty girl of her beauty and make her feel less worthless and friendless. If that's not people-centered then I don't know what is.

"You cannot be serious." Heather deadpanned.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't kid about something like beauty! It's very important to the human food chain. If I say you're pretty I mean it, in fact, you're the prettiest girl in this room."

And then, through her self-doubt I saw the real Heather emerging, the one I had always appreciated as a fellow mastermind during Total Drama, not someone to ever be trusted, but definitely respected.

"Thanks, I guess." Heather said attempting to hide her embarrassment, "D'you want to go get something to eat? It's all high in trans-fat but considering it's the only thing to eat…"

I nodded, I'd suffer through some fatty, unhealthy foods if it meant getting to spend some time with Heather, I liked her personality and I could see myself being able to like her, we were after all, the capable of being stereotypical popular, beautiful couple that every group of semi-friends has.

* * *

**To be honest, this took so long because I was never able to end it properly. I didn't know where to go from a certain point but I think it went well. I can never really see Justin getting past himself long enough to truly appreciate someone, but Heather is definitely closest to him in personality and maybe that's why it works. Either way, I'm never writing in his POV again. `Too hard.**

**I'd appreciate it very much if you reviewed, even though I probably don't deserve it. Also, Harold/Leshawna is up next and, if it wasn't obvious by lack of description, I have no idea what to dress Leshawna up as, if you have any ideas I'd be mucho grateful. Also, couple requests are always welcome**


	6. Katie

**I realized when I got home today that it was Halloween (which I already knew) and that meant I had a story that I supposed to update. I quickly bopped this out. I know it was originally supposed to be Leshawna/Harold, but this seemed much more fun.**

**I sincerely hope that neither of the characters in this are OOC but I feel like they might be a little…I apologize for that. (See last chapters for disclaimer)**

**Katie's POV**

* * *

To be completely honest in the telling of this, like, totally terrific random happenstance, I have to admit that Sadie and I were a tad reluctant to be going to Geoff's big Halloween Party. I mean, of course we knew he threw _all _the best ragers, and had, like, the best snacks and stuff, but ever since Total Drama we'd become "The Hive Mind", which is so not true by the way,.

Originally we thought of it as a compliment, hey, what better way to show how great of friends we are, everyone thought we shared a brain, obviously we were like so connected (we even got our periods at the same time, can anyone say "soul sisters"?) But as time went on and we grew up and moved past the whole, attached to the hip thing it sort of became an insult. We do have our own brains thank you very much.

So basically, we had a lot of trepidation in going to this party where everyone still thought that we were the same person (which we aren't, we have, like, totally different personalities and body types and tastes in guys). Thus, we didn't really put too much effort in dressing up.

I know, shocker, normally Sadie and I would have jumped at a chance to look super cute, but I wanted to show we had changed, so I ended up going as a cat girl (aren't they like so adorable?) and Sadie went as a mouse (equally as adorable).

Anyways we entered and were stunned by the amount of people there. We legitimately assumed that there would maybe be, five cast members of Total Drama there since nobody really wants to be reminded of the awful time that was spent there. Well, most people think it's awful, but I must admit I had tons of fun! Even if I did get voted off super quick…

Well, when we entered we could pick out who was who right away, of course Duncan and Courtney were already all over each other (they had so much sexual tension during the show it was unbelievable!) and Geoff was standing anxiously by the door, saying a quick hello, and goodbye as Gwen too walked away from Geoff to go find her man candy (Trent).

We waved to Geoff and headed inside, heading towards the dance floor. Sadie and I are wicked good dancers, and we've only gotten better with age. Unfortunately, Sadie quickly said goodbye when she saw a red headed ninja busting out some "mad dance skills" nearby.

Shrugging it off, I continued dancing. Like I said, Sadie and I _had _changed; we were no longer so dependent on each other that if one of us left to go to the bathroom for five minutes we'd start bawling. Besides, I was happy for her, she had had a crush on Harold since forever and if she was going to go live her dream out then I was happy, besides dancing solo meant I was more likely to pick up my own cute boy.

As these thoughts went through my mind I found myself turning around to an adorable, bunny dressed DJ. I don't know if it was obvious or not, but during the show when I was not falling all over Justin (who was, gag me, flirting with _Heather_ at the moment) I had taken a liking to the sweet jock.

We had a lot of conversations in between episodes and found we had a lot alike, we both were deathly afraid of scary movies (I mean ick who would watch those?); love, _love,_ _**loved **_animals, and we both were totally Team Mom. DJ was also one of the only ones who knew that I actually had a brain, was actually pretty smart, and could function to a degree without Sadie. Which is why, I can assume, he wasn't completely surprised that I was enjoying myself without my BFFFL right next to me.

"Hey Katie," He greeted me with a little wave as he started dancing, "Going solo tonight?"

"Hey Deej!" I returned smiling and edging into flirtation mode (I did have a crush on him after all and he was still super good looking), "I did come with Sadie but she's off working her moves on a certain ginger ninja. And by the way, I absolutely adore your costume! Bunny would approve."

I said this, surprisingly, in normal person speak so that he could understand me, when I get excited I usually start speaking super duper fast and only, like Sadie and Izzy know what I'm talking about, and I was excited to be seeing DJ again (especially looking so fine) but I managed to keep it slow.

"Thanks! I was influenced a lot by the little guy, he's soo cute! I like your costume too, cats are adorable." Was his response getting a tad excited about the mention of bunny, he loved Bunny like his arm or leg, possibly more so. "I wish her luck with that, Leshawna was telling me that she and Harold broke up a while ago but she's not really sure she's over him, but if anyone can get him out of his funk it's definitely Sadie."

I nodded to the Leshawna Harold part, happy they'd broken up. Not to say I didn't think they were absolutely adorably gorgeous together, but I didn't want my best friend hitting a=on a taken dude, and I also wanted her to get a chance at happiness.

"Bunny is possibly, like, the most adorable thing I've ever seen, cuter than my fluffy kitty, but don't tell her I said that. Thanks, I made it myself; I wanted to go with something super cute but still a little feisty y'know. People forget I have that side of me."

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me, I wouldn't want your cat scratching up your adorable face while you're sleeping in retribution" He stated with a chuckle and a wink. "I promise I won't forget that you have a feisty side, I do like 'em feisty."

I had to stop for a few seconds to keep myself from squealing, I mean, one DJ had just complimented and winked at me. He was so totally flirting! And the night only got better room there, I swear!

"Thanks so much, she's a sweetie but she can be _so _temperamental, I true girl I suppose." I remarked with a slight giggle and a blush on my cheeks, that I hoped he accounted to the fact that I was dancing and therefore a tad flushed, "That's good. Wouldn't want to be driving you away with my feistiness."

I attempted to throw in my own little wink here but here's a well-known secret, I absolutely stink at winking. I've tried many a times to master the skillful art of 'winking' but the most I could manage was a slight eye-twitch or a rapid procession of blinking.

DJ laughed at my attempt to wink lightly before smiling at me as I grew redder, hoping some more that he just assumed I was getting a bit worn out from the dancing (which I was slightly but most of the blushing was from of embarrassment.)

"You wanna go sit down?" He asked in the most adorably concerned voice, "You're looking a little flushed and it probably isn't that smart of an idea to dance and talk at the same time."

I nodded feeling slightly relieved but also a little worried, I couldn't blame blushing on dancing now but at least he had bought that…hopefully, maybe he was just playing along.

"I'd love to!" I answered smiling as we headed off.

Walking toward the couches, arm linked with DJ I found myself super happy that Sadie had convinced me to come to this party. Sometimes the best things come when you least expect them to, or out of the worst situations, and as I sat down to continue my conversation with DJ, much closer than we really needed to be on the spacey couch I swore to myself that I'd help get Sadie hooked up with Harold.

After all, she had, inadvertently, given me the chance to fulfill my dream of being "the sweet couple on campus".

* * *

**I absolutely adored writing in Katie's POV but I don't know who I'm more excited for in the upcoming Sadie/Harold chapter, but I'm leaning towards Harold's POV. I apologize to any Leshawna/Harold shippers but crack/fanon couples are so much more fun than cannon. Also, I know Katie uses some "big words" in this story, but I've always felt she actually did have some brain and was smart and actually knew things. Probably because I'm a major Notie shipper...  
**

**I would really appreciate it if you would review. I got none last chapter and although I expected it, I was still very sad.**


End file.
